bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/The Bout of a Lifetime 3: Greg, Brian, C-Money, and Two-Bit help me out.
I walked out of the infrimary the next day and went to class. I couldn't tell one person from another and i was limping badly. Nurse Mcree said I had to go back to my dorm room fro the rest of the week until I felt better. I just lay there on my bed. I had beaten them at the contest and I was going to fight Mark Sherman next month in Australia. Greg knocked on the door and I let him in. He said: "Malcolm, theres some emo skateboarder kid looking for you outside, he says he knows you from Oklahoma." My eyes lit up and I asked: "Did he say his name?" Greg said: "Yea, it's Jacob Lawson. He said he has a bone to pick with you or somthing." I said: "Sit down Greg I have to tell you somthing about this guy. Greg sat down in a chair and I sat down on my bed. I said: "In 8th grade this kid Jacob Lawson picked at fight with me at school and he beat me becuase I tossed the fight. I thought he would leave me alone but all he did was brag all around school that I was a pussy and a wimp and I got my ass kicked. He kept getting me in trouble whenever I would get mad at him in front of a teacher whilst he got off free whenever he did anything. I challanged him to a remach at the country club down the road from the school to which he accepted with insult. When we fought agian I....I wrecked him. I gave him two balck eyes, bad cuts and brusies and he couldn't go to school for a week becuase I split his lip too. And I got in trouble agian whilst he got off free. But he swore revenge. Now he's back." Greg looked suprised and said: "He sounds like a real joke to me Malcolm, you could tear him to shreds right now." I said: "No, I can't. I'm too sore from that Boxing tournamnet. Are you?" Greg smield and said: "No, I feel fine. I only fought twice." I asked: "Will you rough him up or hell, even kill him I don't care, just scare him off long enough so I can get my strength back up." Greg got up and said: "You kidding, he won't know what hit him. I'll get him." Greg walked out of the room and went outside. I went to the door and watched. Only now it wasn't just Jacob, it was all of his friends too. Luke Deason, Patrick Sanchez, Chris Colbert, Daniel Thomas and this one kid who I didn't know. They were all in emo skater clothes. Hoodies, stonewahed tight jeans, skate shoes, long girly looking hair, and scars on their wrists. All riding on skateboards. Greg was threatning them but even he knew he couldn't take him alone. Greg summoned Brian, C-Money and Two-Bit. Jacob noticed me and said: "Hey Malcolm, still a fucking pussy I see." I said: "You come all this way to say this?" Jacob said: "No, we came all this way to teach you a lesson, you can't just go and hide in New Hampshire and leave us behined." I said: "I'm not in the mood to fight with you, I already beat you in the 8th grade at the country club." Jacob laughed as did all his friends. Luke said: "You talk up a big game, Richie Rich, why don;t you come down here and fight us?" Brian said: "He won't be fighting you today, he isn't in any mood to do that. You going to have to go through us." Luke aproached Brian and said: "I could break through you like a glass window." Brian pushed Luke and he fell down hard. Just then Chris Colbert took out a kitchen knife and stabbed Brian in the side. Brian let out a loud yell and fell down hard whislt blood leaked out of him. Two-Bit tackled Chris and began fighting him. Then they went at it. Greg agianst Jacob. C-Money agianst Patrick and that one kid. Two-Bit and Chris. I ran over to help Brian. I dragged him back up the stairs into the Boy's Dorm and set him on the couch. I went back outside and saw Chris on the ground. That one kid and Patrick were knocked out. As for Jacob and Luke they were still fighting. After a while Luke got beat to the ground and Jacob ran off in bad shape. He was followed by his friends who were in even worse shape. We took Brian to the infirmary who was bleeding severley. Greg and I sat in the Boy's Dorm agian. Greg said: "That kid is insane, he's going to hurt someone." I said: "We got to stop him before he does, thanks for taking jacob on for me man." Greg said: "It's all good, I kind of liked beating the shit out of him." I said: "It's not the pathetic way that kid challanges you to fights and had threats worse than his fighting skill, but the way he twists it around to make it look like you got your ass beat when you didn't." Greg said: "You can't put up with that kid when you have to train to fight in Australia next month Malcolm. Let me handle him." I said: "Thanks man, but when I get better let me finish it." Greg said: "Got you, I'll let you finish it when your ready." We decided to go visit Brian and explain to him about Jacob. It was going to be a long battle with Jacob Lawson, a battle that is going to end badly for Jacob. Category:Blog posts